Comforting Spongebob
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After a nasty prank, Squidward decided to set thing right. Note, this was a collaboration between me and Andrew Skywalker 2016 as roleplay.


At the Krusty Krab, Spongebob was minding his own business until Squidward tapped his shoulder.. "Yes?"

Squidward points at the mustard mess in the center of a rope circle on the floor.

"Oh, I'll clean it up." Spongebob goes over.

Squidward smile evilly and went toward the rope with the scissor. After SpongeBob cleaned up the mustard that was spilled on the floor, Squidward release the trapped and send SpongeBob flying. Spongebob screamed both in fear and pain from multiple impacts, including one against the wood hard wall. Finally, when Spongebob went falling towards the floor, Squidward put a trashcan under him at the last second. Squidward laughed and poured him out, and Spongebob was shaped like a sausage when he landed on the floor, covered in trash.

"April fools, you little sausage!" He laughed hard.

Spongebob was really hurt and upset. He whimpered in tears, and finally began crying loudly and hysterically. He got to his feet and ran out of the building, really hurt and upset.

Squidward said, "Wait, SpongeBob I was just kidding."

Squidward went after him. Spongebob continued to run and towards his house. He quickly went in and slammed the door, locking it.

Squidward said, "SpongeBob, you open this door right now."

SpongeBob said, "No."

Squidward said, "Come on SpongeBob, you know I was just kidding."

"Yes, but that prank was really wrong, Squidward! You gave me a broken arm!" Spongebob cried inside his home. "Get lost! You've done enough damage!"

Squidward grew guilty upon hearing his arm is broken, but did not leave. Squidward sighed and he couldn't figure out what to do.

Squidward said, "Oh, I didn't mean to hurt him. What should I do?"

Angel Squidward said, "Look Squidward, you must apologize to SpongeBob. He's your friends."

Squidward said, "But I don't even like SpongeBob. I didn't want him to cry."

Devil SpongeBob said, "Which is why we should scram and think of another prank."

Squidward said, "You really think I should do that."

Angel Squidward said, "Don't listen to that monster, just tell SpongeBob how you feel."

Squidward said, "Well, okay."

But first he had to get in there. Thankfully, he had a special blue skeleton key he made many months ago. It could open any kind of lock, any shape, any size. Squidward opened the door and notice that the room was really dark. He went inside to searched for SpongeBob.

Squidward said, "SpongeBob, are you here?"

When he found Spongebob, he was sitting on the couch in his living room, clutching his broken arm with a bunch of tears. "Owwwww..." He sobbed.

Squidward said, "SpongeBob, are you okay?"

"No...my arm's completely shattered...I can't even move my wrist without it hurting...Owwwww..." He cried.

Squidward said, "I'll go get you a bandage."

Squidward came back with a bandage and place it on SpongeBob broken arm.

"Owww!" He cried as it was applied.

"Come on now, Spongebob, hold still..." He soothed and kept wrapping.

"It hurts!" He cried.

"I know, I know..." Squidward soothed more, applying more heavy bandage.

Squidward said, "There, better."

SpongeBob said, "It still hurt."

Squidward said, "SpongeBob, I just want to apologize for pranking you."

"I want to forgive you, Squidward, but it's not that easy..." Spongebob sniffled. "What made you pull that mean abusive prank anyways?"

Squidward said, "I know, but I was just jealous because when I was a young boy, people did bigger pranks on me. It was way worst than the one I did and to tell the truth, I was just really tired of you doing all those loud and annoying pranks, so I kind of wanted to teach you a lesson about it..." He also admits.

"Why didn't you just come and talk to me, Squidward? You could have told me and I would've stopped right away...what you did was mean, terrible and abusive..." Spongebob cried softly.

Squidward said, "I wanted to tell you, but you keep pranking other people and not listening to me. I wanted to get your attention, so that is why I did the prank."

"Actually, you never spoke to me..." Spongebob corrected. "Instead you just sat there..."

Squidward knew he was right. Squidward then did something he never did before. He pulled Spongebob onto his lap for a comforting hug, as Spongebob cried more.

Squidward said, "SpongeBob, would you like me to tell you a story about why they called it April Fools Day?"

"Yes..." Spongebob sniffled, using his good arm to wipe his tears away.

Squidward said, "Long ago. In the year of 1698, there had been a war. The two war began fighting for their right of the country. Soon, instead of killing each other, they decided to do something different. The oldest trick in the book is the whoopee cushion. They place right on the commander seat. When he sat on it, the whoopee cushion made a gas sound. The soldier began to laugh. He decided to do the same thing to the other side of the war. Soon, they kept pranking each other with many different object. They try scaring them to death, they use photo picture, even the feather. Soon, they had fun and the wars between them was over. Soon, from that day forward, they decided to called it, "April Fools Day."

"Oh...I didn't know that..." Spongebob admits, looking down with a few more tears. "I'm sorry for causing you do this to me, Squidward...this is my fault, not yours..."

Squidward said, "And I'm sorry too SpongeBob. I should've told you from the very beginning."

"I promise to not annoy you ever again, too...and I forgive you, too." Spongebob nods. Squidward brings him in for another hug and decides to take care of him till the arm is healed. Therefore, he picks him up and takes him to his house instead.

"Wha..?" Spongebob was shocked at him being carried.

Squidward said, "Oh, I also forgot to tell you that I was working out."

"Why are we going to your house, Squidward?" Spongebob said as he was brought in.

Squidward said, "Well, I wanna show you my childhood of me being pranked by those people when I was your age. Also, I'm taking care of you till your arm is better." Squidward added. "So until your arm is better, you're staying with me."

"Oh...okay." Spongebob nods as he's put on Squidward's couch.

Squidward made SpongeBob some soup.

Squidward said, "Here SpongeBob, I made this soup for you."

"Thanks." Spongebob ate and later, Squidward sat with him.

"I know something that'll cheer you up more." He took Spongebob's right foot, and removed his shoe and sock. "Tell me, Spongebob. Are you ticklish?" He asked, pulling out a feather.

"Oh, no! Please don't!" He begged.

Squidward tickled SpongeBob, causing him to laugh and he cooed in a toddling voice, "Coochie coochie coo coo!"

As SpongeBob continued to laugh. Squidward went to give SpongeBob his childhood box. Spongebob looked at it. Squidward shows SpongeBob all the prank stuff that he was hit with. Squidward then wraps Spongebob's right leg with two of his 4 squid feet, and then using his other two, rubs both the top and underside of Spongebob's barefoot, tickling him even worse than the feather did.

Squidward said, How does it feel Spongebob?

"Ticklish!" Spongebob giggled.

Squidward said, "Hey Spongebob, would you like to go back to the Krusty Krab?"

Spongebob said, "Sure, by why?"

Squidward said, "Well, Mr. Krab is probably waiting for us there and he might get upset if we left home early."

Spongebob said, "Sound good to me."

So Spongebob and Squidward went back to the Krusty Krabs to get back to work.

The End.


End file.
